RH Season 3 Episode 9 - All That Glitters Is Not Gold
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: Two brothers and woman arrive in Nottingham to gain entrance to an unsusspecting sheriff's strong room, using pretend gold. Robin and Marian continue their struggle, will the group ever meet?
1. Chapter 1

**A WORKSHOP IN HULL**

IN the candle light, for the room was dark and had no windows, an old man was bent over a large stable.

He was stooped, from sitting at it for many nights and weeks.

He was peering through a lens at a gold coin, one of hundreds in a chest to his right on the table.

It flickered in the light.

However, when he reached to lift another coin, one not from the box, one from a velvet purse to his left, it seemed to flicker in an almost dull way.

The coin in his left hand, gleamed far brighter.

It glittered.

Apart from that, the markings and engraving, the size and everything, were exactly the same.

A mirror image.

He grinned to himself and set the coin back in the chest, clinking it against a two hundred others, before sliding the glittering coin back in the back and putting it in his pocket.

Heavy footsteps on the stairs behind him did not make him turn.

A man, young, only twenty or so, stepped into the candle light.

"Well?" His voice was low.

The old man sneered at him over his shoulder, "It is finished."

The man walked to look at the coins in the chest, dipping his hand inside it and lifting it to stare at the coins.

A woman, young, around the same age, glided to his side form the stairs, wrapping her arm around his neck and leaning closer to look.

He lifted his hand between them and tipped it, so one by one the coins clinked back inside the chest.

She giggled, although there was a glint in her eyes, and stretched up on her toes to passionately kiss him.

The man chuckled and pulled back, "Loren…"

"David…" She grinned back and giggled, looking down at the coins, one arm around his back, her other hand resting over his heart.

"They are works of art." She gushed, playing her part so well, she even had her lover nearly fooled that she was a simple foolish woman.

In truth she was nearly as treacherous as he.

He grinned, although it looked more like a sneer.

"Indeed…" His eyes flashed at the old man who had not moved, "No one would tell that they were not real."

"My business is not what you do with them." The old man croaked, "Only that I get my money."

"Quite right." Loren pouted.

"Adam!" David called and a young man, the youngest in the room, stepped towards them.  
"Give the man his money brother!" David called, before bending his head to nip at Loren's ear lobe.

"Payment wear its due…" He growled playfully in her ear, causing her to shriek in laughter and giggles, pretending to bat him away.

The charade captured the old man's interest long enough for Adam to slip his hand into the old man's pocket and retrieve the bag of gold coins he had earlier put there.

He then slipped it inside his own cloak, and as the old man turned around, pretended to retrieve it.

"Here." He said in an almost sad tone.

He did not sneer like his elder brother and his paramour.

The old man took the coins with a grunt, and with that David slammed the lid of the chest containing the fake coins down, picked it up, and threw it at his brother, who only just caught it.

"Come on then!" He snapped, "We want to reach Nottingham by tomorrow morning."

Adam started to climb the stairs silently, still holding the heavy chest.

The old man was sat looking at the purse, before his hand flew to his side to reach for the bag he had put there himself.  
"Wait!" He shouted and David groaned, turning to face him, reaming at the bottom of the stairs, Loren at his side.

They looked perfectly at ease, if not a little bored, as if they knew this would happen.

Adam looked uncomfortable.

The old man pushed himself away from the table to face them.

"Think you can steal from me and trick me do you… well… I will show you…"

With an abrupt moment Loren snapped her arm forwards.

A silver dagger flew through the air and landed in the old man's chest.

The force of it made him groan and cough, before tumbling to the floor.

She leant back against a wooden strut, perfectly at ease.

David chuckled to himself and bent forwards to rip the dagger out, before kicking the old man onto his front.

He also swiped the bag of coins form his belt.

"A genuine gift…" he stressed at Loren, chucking it at her.

She caught it and slipped it between her breasts down the front of her chest.

Adam swallowed; staring at the old man's form.

"You did not have to do that."

"Grow up." David snapped, "Or you can stay here while we ride to make our fortune…"

Adam stared at his brother.

"If all goes well tomorrow…" Loren ran her hand over the back of his neck as a way of attempting to coax him, "we will never have to be in this business again…"

"Get off me." Adam wrenched away, and it caused the fake coins in the chest to clink together.

David sneered at him brother.  
"To Nottingham then."

**MATILDA'S COTTAGE**

Marian rolled over in bed just before dawn.

She was curled on her side, facing the window and the fire.

Her eyes were closed… stinging with dry tears, as she Robin picked something up off of the table beside her before walking sit in a chair beside the window, resting his elbows on another table in front of him.

Marian was asleep as he set a jug of wine down before him, and poured a glass.

If she had been awake, she could have seen that he had been crying.

He sniffed and set the jug back flat on the table, before picking up his glass.

His heart tore as he stared down at the liquid, swirling it around the glass…

He put it down abruptly and rested both his elbows on the table, before resting his face in his hands.

As he sniffed he ran both his hands over his forehead and through his hair.

He folded his arms on the table and turned his grief stricken face to look at Marian, who was still asleep.

Her lips were slightly parted, small dark rings under her eyes from tears that she had cried all night... even in her sleep.

He stood somewhat shakily and looked out of the window at the cool, grey, and clear morning.

He did not want to cry any more.

He knew neither of them did.

They were grieving… but there was no more need for tears…

Robin and Marian, although they did not say it… both wanted to honour their lost child by being strong.

He moved his hand over the foot board of the bed to look at his wife, who was still asleep.

She rolled slightly further onto her front, hugging the thin pillow and sniffing quietly.

Robin knew that she was waking up.

He swallowed at staring at her form.

The colour was returning slowly to her skin… she did not look nearly as pale, or as frail…

She just looked tired.

"R'bin?"

Her voice was unclear, low and a mumble, but he heard it.

"Shhh… shh shh shh shh…" He hushed her like he did when she had confessed that she 'chastised Robin Hood', when she thought she was dying on the rock in the cave.

"Shhh…" He watched as her eyes fluttered open blearily, staring at the sunlight which could be seen through the window.

She was still for a moment, as Robin picked up a jug of water off of the chest by his knees and then walked to come back into her view.

She mastered her tears and blew a breath out of her mouth, pushing herself up onto one arm on her side.

Her free hand immediately went to her lower stomach at the stiff cramping sensation that was going through her whole body.

She felt hollow.

"Let me..." Robin's gentle voice filled her ears as he walked closer, wrapping his arms around her to take her hands, helping her to sit up.

She set her legs heavily over the side of the bed, and she sat, feeling dirty, tired and sore and sad, with her feet on the floor.

She swallowed as Robin sniffed, handing her a cup of water.

"Here." He said gently and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her back.

Marian drank the water somewhat shakily before setting the cup on the small table at the side of the bed.

Robin rubbed her back and she sniffed, lifting her face to stare with red eyes at him.

He hushed her tearily and wrapped her in his arms again, her head tucked under his chin, as he rocked them gently.

Matilda appeared in the doorway to ask if either of them wanted a bath, but when she saw them embracing, she sighed quietly and turned away.

Robin held Marian tighter.  
"Shush…"


	2. Chapter 2

**MATILDA'S COTTAGE**

Marian was sat now with damp hair at the table beside the open window in the room she had been given at Matilda's.

It was the table Robin had sat at earlier that morning with his head in his hands.

She was sat in a chair facing the table, but her head was turned away from the food before her, staring out over the trees and forest she could see.

Her legs were pulled up so her feet were on the seat of the chair, knees against her chest, arms wrapped around them, as she stared outside.

It was soothing the physical ache in the pit of her stomach, rather than the pain in her chest.

Djac entered the room, Marian heard her, but did not move her eyes from staring at the trees, legs pulled up to her chest.

Djac crossed the rom and sighed sadly, "You have not eaten anything."

Marian's eyes barely blinked as she stared outside.

"Where is Robin?" Her voice was painfully quiet.

Djac took a moment, "Much and Will took him outside for some fresh air."

Marian did not even nod, she did not move.

Djac swallowed, "Marian I am sorry… so sorry for what happened."

Marian's voice was small and broken, tears filling her unblinking eyes as she stared out of the window.

"So am I." She whispered.

Djac took in a breath, "I will tell Matilda you are up…"

When Marian said nothing in reply, Djac lifted the tray and turned to leave the room.

She stopped in the door, and glanced back to see that Marian had still not moved from staring out at the new day.

Djac swallowed grimly and left Marian alone.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Loren, Adam and David were lead into the great hall before Vaisey, who was sat atop the raised platform in his throne like chair, reclining in it as Guisborne, stood sour faced with his arms folded at his side, glared on.

Vaisey already appeared bored by the threes presence.

"Who are you?"

David and Adam bowed to their knees, while Loren sunk to a curtsey.

Inside two of them were smiling.

Adam was not.

"Forgive us my lord." David spoke as he stood upright, "My brother and I travel from London to pledge our allegiance to yourselves and prince John, in light of some upheavals and uprisings against you…"

"Pay?" Vaisey picked out the key word and demanded, "What do you mean pay?"

With one arm David gestured to the chest that a guard was holding.

The same chest that Adam had been forced to carry from the work shop.

It was the chest filled with pretend gold coins.

But Vaisey did not know that.

The guard opened the lid and Vaisey sat up straight at seeing the gold inside.

Guisborne straightened and raised both eyebrows.

"My brother and I lost our merchant father only recently," David was saying, "he left us a great fortune; we thought what better way to spend some of it, than by travelling north to show our support to our prince, and your cause for ridding the country of Robin Hood."

David had always been good at lying, and none of his insincerity showed on his face.

Neither did it show on Loren's, who held herself upright and straight, exhuming her beauty to distract the guards, and make all eyes wander.

Adam kept his eyes down.

He, unlike the others he travelled with, his brother and his brother's _girl_, was not so ready to hide all of his emotions form his eyes, and show only those he wanted too.

Vaisey pushed himself from his seat and scampered over to the chest.

He dove his hands into it, sifting his hands through the coins as though it were sand or grain.

He lifted it up to examine it as it sifted through his fingers.

"Oh yes… yes… oh yes…" He muttered and murmured to himself in pleasure.

"Three hundred crowns should be enough towards the outlaw?" David raised both his eyebrows.

The Sheriff moaned in pleasure, almost kissing the money.

"Three hundred pounds, yes… yes…"

David stole a glance at Loren who almost smirked behind Vaisey's back.

The brother's eyes flitted to Adam, who looked guilty.

David's eyes flashed and Adam swallowed, looking down again, but still uncomfortable.

Both Loren and David knew that people would just assume that he was shy.

Vaisey straightened and turned to the brothers.

"As lovely as all this money is, who are you?" He clapped his hands together and looked them over intently.

Guisborne walked towards them loudly.

"My name is David, this is my younger brother Adam and Loren… consider her a gift to you form us…"

"Right…" The sheriff sneered, "And what is she to you?"

"She was a daughter of a friend of my fathers… now she serves us, only too happy to please." He threw a well-rehearsed scornful look in her direction.

He had no idea the effect it had on her.

"Aren't you?" He demanded.

She nodded her head and curtsied once more, "My lords."

Guisborne sneered.

The Sheriff looked them all over, his eyes lingering on Adam the longest before back to David.

"Very well!" He clicked his fingers at a guard, "Put _that_ in the vault, and show these three to the guest rooms, it seems we have a lot to talk about."

None of the three could believe how quick it had all happened.

They moved to walk away went Guisborne leant closer to Vaisey, his arms folded.

"Are you sure we can trust them my lord?"

"I don't trust anyone Guisborne." Vaisey sneered back, "little do they know that their money could not have come at a better time… prince Johns tax collectors arrive in under two weeks… and with the money in the vault that thankfully hood has _not _stolen_, _we may live to bankrupt another week…."

"But still." Guisborne muttered, "Should we not.."

"La di da di da…" Vaisey muttered and through up his hand in a gesture for Guy to be quiet.

"You have no idea how irritating your mewling is Guisborne… honestly…" He glared at the man in leather.

"You should thank them, now you can have some fun with the girl… they will be gone in the morning I am sure of it… and weather they want to be involved in shah mat and ridding the world of hood or not… what does it matter if we have our money?"

Vaisey was chuckling to himself as he started to follow the guards out of the hall.

He almost skipped now that there as more money in the vault.

Guisborne had his arms folded and sniffed loudly to calm himself.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

As the guards led the three down corridors through the castle, David and Loren and Adam turned their heads to see some guards, stumbling along with their chest of money disappear down steps through a heavy oaken door.

"It seems we have found the vault." David leant closer to hiss to his brother who said nothing, just stiffened away from him.

The older brother scoffed and looked down at Loren, whose eyes glinted as she grinned at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**MATILDA'S COTTAGE**

Matilda walked over towards Marian, who was still sat in the same position as she had been when Djac had talked to her. She stared out of the window in the chair, feet and legs pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them.

Her eyes and face were distant.

"It gets easier." Matilda said as she sat down in the chair facing Marian, the table between them.

Marian barely blinked.

"The ache and pain you feel… after a while it turns to a numb sensation that you have just grown used to… like a scar of sorts."

Marian swallowed, her voice small, "It sounds as though you know."

Matilda nodded as Marian turned her head to stare at her.

"I lost my first baby, like you… I remember now how it felt…"

Marian sniffed but said nothing as Matilda's eyes turned distant and she stared at something over Marian's shoulder that was not there.

It was something that no one besides her could see.

"I went through, what I imagine you are going through… anger, hurt, loss, confusion, pain… and then I had Rosa, and my husband died… and I started to help others… to try and prevent what I went through… although I knew that if it was going to happen there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Marian stared at her, "That is how you started being a wise woman?"

Matilda nodded and sighed, "Yes."

Marian swallowed, "How did you do it, cope, I mean?"

"Time moves on." Matilda told her gently, "days turn into weeks, weeks to months… and the numb ache starts rather than the pain you feel… you just… you realise that youhave to move on… in a way..."

Marian swallowed, "I don't know how."

"You have time." Matilda breathed, "you don't notice that the pain is different, a lot less noticeable, until on some days it becomes all you can think about… like a scar tearing open and your wound having to re-heal…"

Marian sniffed and tears filled her eyes.

Matilda stared at her, "but then the wound re-heals as you go to bed at night… and you have somehow managed to get through another day, without knowing how, or understanding why it still hurts so much on some days, and then you feel like you have mastered your grief on others…"

Marian said nothing.

She did not know what to say.

"You never get over it… but things alter and become more important, other children and other priorities. Your life doesn't stop, and you feel like you have conquered the grief and you feel stronger for it…. But some days it is there again, just for a day… more months pass and you're numb again… and then it's back…"

Marian was silently grateful that Matilda was not lying to her, or mollycoddling her by telling her it would be easy.

But Marian took a small comfort in knowing that although future days would be hard, she would get stronger for them… Matilda seemed sure she would be fine…

Tears trickled down Marians face and her voice cracked.

"I just feel so empty… like I have let him down."

Matilda nodded, "I know… but you know in your heart that that is not true, and if you don't you should."

Marian swallowed and nodded, looking down at her lap. Her knees were still pulled up to her chest.

She drew in a stuttering breath, "I feel like everything has stopped, for me… but everyone else is still living their lives… moving forwards…"

Matilda nodded once more, "I remember that too… but in a week or so you wake up and have a burning desire to start living again… you throw yourself into things to avoid even thinking of it… until the wound heals and you feel normal again… and you smile… and it is not just that it is believable… it is that it is genuine…"

Marian sniffed and wiped her eyes with one hand, setting it back in her lap.

"I just… I am so scared it could happen again… that I won't be able to cope… I won't be strong enough."

"You will be strong enough, and you will do it because you _will_ start living again, without realising." Matilda told her.

"It will be hard, but it does get easier… I promise… for days on end, for months you won't think about it for more than a fleeting moment… realising that you loved that child even though you never met… and other days it hurts even to breathe, even though you feel you deserve peace, for you have grieved and cried enough… but you get through it, even when you don't think you can. I promise you that."

After a moment Marian nodded, staring at the woman.

She drew in a breath to master her tears.

"Thank you Matilda."

Matilda nodded, "It is alright… now you get some sleep and then get plenty of dinner down you when I get around to making it… although I am not sure how much food I have left! After feeding all you outlaws, one in particular…"

"Much." Marian mumbled.

Matilda smiled in a motherly sort of way as she left.

"Get some rest, you should be able to go back to camp the day after tomorrow…"

Marian stared out of the window.

She was unsure how she felt about that.

She felt almost as though the house was holding her together, like the confinement was keeping her whole… she was so sure… surrounded by all the trees and the places they had been… that she would break.

She was unsure she was strong enough to deal with the first few weeks at camp.

Her hand closed around the dog tag that hung around her neck.

Her eyes filled with painful tears.

Mastering her strength, and clutching at what little of it she could find, she ripped it from her neck and put it on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"This will never work!"

"Will you be quiet!" David snapped as he sat at the table and removed his boots, "Of course it will."

"No it won't." Adam was pacing up and down, chewing on his nails and the end of his thumb in frantic worry.

Loren was sat on the table at the side of David, facing him. Her feet were resting folded on his knee as he leant back in the chair.

She was examining the ends of her hair and the plaits that were spread throughout.

"The Sheriff will find out…" Adam put his hands on his hips as he strode up and down, "He will find out the money is fake and he will realise that we plan to steal the rest of the money…"

"Will you keep your voice down?" David snapped loudly.

"Shhh!" Loren hissed.

All their heads flitted to look at the door to the room they had been given to allow them to rest, by their all too happy host.

Adam resumed his pacing as soon as they were sure the coast was clear outside and that no one had heard.

David sighed in frustration at his younger sibling and leant back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling.

Loren looked at Adam with firm and superior eyes.

"The money in itself is enough distraction; you have already seen how Sheriff Vaisey's mood has improved…"

"But if he realises…"

"By the time he realises it will be too late." She insisted firmly, "We will be out of here by midnight and able to retire… to _paradise_…"

She leant forwards with a grin at David, who grinned back at her and tangled one hand in her hair as he kissed her passionately.

Adam scoffed in annoyance and worry and paced away.

David bent forwards and wrapped one arm firmly around Loren, pulling her into his lap and causing her to shriek in laughter.

Both of them grinned and laughed, turning their eyes on towards Adam who still looked stony faced.

"Brother." David said firmly, holding Loren in his lap.

"When this night is over, we will never have to lie or steal again… we can live proper lives… no more running from place to place making quick money…"

"I don't like this." Adam stressed, "It does not feel right, the sheriff is _going_ to figure it out…"

"He won't be figuring anything out." Loren stood off of David's lap and walked around his back, trailing a hand over his shoulder blades, all the while her eyes locked on Adam, as she walked away from them to sit on the window ledge staring out at the city below.

"Unless you tell him." She added.

At that David's eyes flashed up at his brother, who stiffened and said nothing.  
"Now you listen to me." David stood and put his hands firmly on the table between them, bracing himself as he stared at his younger brother.

"Our parents died leaving us with _nothing_, I stole and I lied so that you have clothes to wear and food to eat…" David hissed, "And if you think for one moment that I am going to let you walk away from everything that I have _fought_ to give us in this life then you are very much mistaken brother."

Adam looked away; well aware that Loren's eyes were boring into him.

"You are my brother and I love you, but I swear if you betray me I will rip your _pretty_ face from your _pretty_ skull, do you understand?" David snapped.

Adam said nothing.

"Do you understand?" David shouted.

In one motion he swiped his hand across the table ridding it of all its cups and appears before he lunged forwards, grabbing Adam by the shirt front of pulling him half across the table to shout in his face.

"Well?"

"David!" Loren rushed forwards, "Enough… don't waste your energy on him."

"_Yes_." Adam pushed himself away.

"Yes I understand."

He cast his eyes on Loren who stiffened, setting her face free of any unwanted emotion, such as vulnerable fright over David's temper.

David growled almost and shoved away for the table, stalking to look out of the window.

Adam rubbed his chest and picked up his sword, turning to leave the room.

As the door shut behind him Loren walked to stand beside David.

She slowly and almost apprehensively wrapped her arm around his back, stroking his shoulder blades.

"Think nothing of him, he would not dare hurt or risk you as his brother you know that…" She whispered in his ear, "Think nothing of it, we will get the money at midnight and be done with this game we are living… nothing else… just you and me…"

David turned his eyes on her and nodded, bending his neck to kiss her passionately.

**MATILDA'S COTTAGE**

"Here, food." Matilda set a bowl of stew on the table as Robin entered from outside.

She knew he had been walking to try and clear his head in the fresh air, and she could tell, or rather she knew, actually knew, what he was feeling.

He stiffened, "I am fine, thank you."

"Eat." She ordered in the scolding motherly voice Robin could only painfully imagine that Marian would possess when scolding his child.

"And when was the last time you slept?" She asked, "Sit and eat, it won't do you any good not too, and then what use are you going to be to anyone?"

He said nothing, nodding his head once and trudging to sit heavily in a chair before the food.

He tried to eat, but each swallow seemed to get caught in his throat.

After a few tries he put his spoon down and pushed himself upright out of his chair.

"Excuse me." He muttered and walked away from the table, and out of the room, down the small corridor to where Marian was staying.

Matilda sighed grimly and picked up the bowl, before putting it back on the side for him to try and eat later.


	5. Chapter 5

**MATILDA'S COTTAGE**

Robin entered Marian's room playing with his fingers in front of him.

She was still sat in the chair as she had been when Matilda had spoken to her.

Her feet were on the floor now, but her hands were on the arms of the chair, eyes staring out of the window.

Her head was turned away from him, staring out of the window at the trees that she could see.

He walked slowly over to her, removing his quiver and setting it on the mattress.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly, and sat down in the chair Matilda had, facing her with the table slightly between them.

Marian did no move as he bent forwards and covered her hand with his on the arm of the chair.

His thumb ran over her knuckles gently and he stared at her distant face.

"Marian?" He murmured, "My love?"

She swallowed and blew air out of her cheeks.

"I was talking to Matilda today… she told me that she lost a child… and that it gets easier over time, nine days out of ten you manage not to cry all the time… but on that odd day…" Her voice cracked ad she looked down, biting her bottom lip against more tears.

"Shh… shh…shh shh…" Robin hushed her and gave her hand a squeeze in his, still resting it on the arm of the chair.

"She said that I was strong enough to deal with it… but I do not know if I am, if I _can_ deal with it…" She swallowed.

He sighed and rubbed his hand down from her shoulder to rest on her hand once more.

Her voice was painfully quiet and she was staring at their hands joined on the arm of the chair.

"For the first time since we have been married… I want to go home…" Her voice cracked and tears filled her eyes.

His eyes were so gentle and soft, so tender, that Marian could not look at him.

"It is alright my love; we will be back before you know it… Matilda says you will be ready to ride the day after tomorrow…"

"No." Marians sniffed and lifted her eyes to stare at him, "I want to go _home_…"

"And we will." He told her intently, "when the ki..."

"Do not say when the king returns." She swallowed, "Please."

He stared at her, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to wait for the king anymore… how long are we supposed to?" Her voice cracked, "Forever?"

He sighed, "Wren…"

"We don't owe these people anymore." Tears fell down her cheeks, "I was prepared… to risk my life, to watch you risk yours, to be prepared to lose you, the gang, to lose myself… I never thought we would lose…"

He swallowed and looked down with a small sigh.

"My love, the king _will_ return _soon_…"

"And if he doesn't?" Her voice rose slightly and his hand tightened around hers.

"What if he dies out there in battle… then John will succeed the throne, and we will be outlaws forever, never pardoned, always in the forest…"

Marian's voice broke and it shook loudly.

She only just held herself together to stop herself from sobbing.

She lifted her other hand and put her hand over her mouth to calm herself down, as tears dripped off of her lashes onto her cheeks.

"That won't happen." He soothed her, "the king will return…"

She lifted her eyes and dropped her hand back in her lap as she stared at him.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I don't think I _can_ deal with what happened in the forest… seeing all the trees… all the places we have been…"

"Shush it's alright love, you can stay here if you wish, or I will take you to Kirklees…"

"I want to go to my aunts in Thorne." She breathed around more tears.

Robin stared at her, unable to speak.

She swallowed, "No matter how brave you think I am, or how easy it all becomes nine times out of ten… I know my own mind, and I know I can't deal with this whilst trapped in the trees like a flower petal."

Robin swallowed, looking down, his hand tightening around hers.

"My love…"

"Just for a few weeks, Matilda said we have to wait until my next monthly course to be intimate." She said quietly, staring at their hands.

He swallowed, "my love I can't tell you how to grieve… how to deal with what you feel… but running away from it… I… I can't do it with you."

She stared at him, "What?"

He swallowed, staring at their hands.

"I have run away from grief before… and it won't work for me… I have to stay here, to deal with it as I go… my love… it won't help me with what I feel."

She let out a small sob quietly covered her face with one hand, her other hand still in his.

"I don't think that I can stay here right now Robin?" She sobbed into her hand as she tried to calm herself, "I don't think that I can look at all the trees, seeing us ride through the, hearing us laugh I just…"

"I know." He rubbed his other hand over the forearm of the hand that he held.

"I have no right to tell you how to grieve… if you want to go to your aunts you can but… it won't make everything better." He soothed.

She nodded, setting her other hand back in her lap and sniffing as a few more tears fell.

"If you go… even for a few weeks, and you see the life we can't have at the moment…" Robin's voice cracked, "I am frightened that you might not come back."

They stared at one another sadly, before she dropped both his hands and bent forwards in her chair, flinging her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms tight around her back, stroking her spine as he did whenever she cried, like when she had when her father had died… when their baby had passed…

His own tears fell down his face as he raised his eyes to the ceiling, pulling her closer to him, so they were both leant half out of their chairs.

"I wish I was strong enough to deal with it here Robin but I…" She mumbled with more tears.

He hushed her shakily, rubbing her back.

"Whatever it takes for you my love… if you want to go to your aunts I will take you the day after tomorrow, when you are fit to ride…"

"I love you." Her voice cracked painfully.

He hushed her and held her tighter.

"I love you too wren… so _so_ much…"

* * *

**HELLO! Quick authors note IMPORTANT!**

**There are new trailers on my profile for RH Season 4 (especially check out "motherhood" I think it will get you excited.)**

**ALSO! for those of you reading who may watch MERLIN as this series of stories will stop at season 4 I have deicded to write an alternate MERLIN season 5.  
(do not worry loyal RH readers, I have already written season 4 of this, so you will sitll be getting your updates, DO NOT FRET! So continue to review!)**

**There is a trailer for my Merlin first episode (te same as the format of the trailers for my RH stories) so please watch that and let me know what you think! **

**I will let you know in my next update that I have started to post MERLIN season 5!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Adam found Loren sat on the castle wall, looking out through the courtyard at the men doing manoeuvres against the pink sunset sky.

He sat beside her.

"He does love you." She said.

He glanced at her and scoffed quietly.

She stared at him, "You are his brother and he loves you… he just… doesn't know how to show it…"

Adam looked to her as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"He loves in the way he understands it." She murmured.

He shook his head, "Why would you chose this life… why would you be his _lover_, when you could be someone's wife, someone's… someone's forever..."

"_Forever_?" She scoffed, "I don't expect you to understand."

"Good because I don't." He muttered and looked away.

She snapped her eyes up to stare at him.

"Do you think I _like_ robbing and stealing, fighting the entire world for the scraps from the top table… enough to survive…" She demanded, "Do you think that I _enjoy_ the way my relationship with you brother is… do you think that I don't hate all that I _am_?"

He stared at her, "Then why _stay_?"

"Because I love him." She hissed angrily, and she was ashamed of the tears in her eyes, "and because he needs me, he _needs me_."

She swung her legs to stand up back in the corridor and wiped her tears angrily, turning to storm away.

"Loren…"

He caught her arm and she wheeled to face him.

He stared at her.

"There is a better life that is meant for you… whether he needs you are not... whether you love him or not… that doesn't change…"

She sighed and touched his shoulder gently.

"You are beautiful man with beautiful dreams." She whispered.

"But the life you speak of… isn't one I can ever have…" She smiled sadly, eyes full of regret.

"He is the man I have chosen, whatever that means."

She stepped away and walked away, pushing her hair back from her face.

Adam watched her go and sighed.

He had tried.

There was only one more way to stop this plot and thieving that he could see.

**MATILDA'S COTTAGE**

Robin trudged down the corridor out of his and Marian's rom at Matilda's.

He was letting her sleep, not that a hidden Much, who was waiting as silently as he had ever been, knew that.

As Robin disappeared from sight Much, having heard Robin and Marians tearful conversation regarding her ability to stay in the forest, stumbled back into the room.

Marian, for all her condition emotionally and physically hindered her, sat up immediately, eyes snapping to the door at the intrusion.

She knew it would not be Robin.

"Much." She gasped, rubbing her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"My lady, Marian, please, don't leave him, don't go to your aunts, he won't survive…" Much's words were lapping over each other, in his haste to get her to change her mind and stay.

He knew what it would do to Robin if she left.

Marian pushed herself out of bed, and Much barely noticed that she was fully dressed.

The pink sky morphed her into a silhouette as she passed the window, before she lit a few candles with a shaking hand.

It felt like Much's words were the crashing tide, ice cold against her skin as they struck.

"I know you are hurting, but so is he…" He stammered, "And if you leave, he won't be himself, it will be like he has died instead of, oh no I should have said that..."

Marian, her back to him had stiffened.

She swallowed and bit her lips together, shutting her eyes against more tears.

She felt her heart drop in her chest but she blew air out form her mouth.

She wouldn't cry.

"I… I mean…" Much was still stammering, "He needs you."

His words brought back crashing images of herself, so nearly wed to Guisborne, as the cold ring had been slid onto her finger…

_He needs you, Marian._

"Oh Much…" Marian whispered, shaking her head slightly.

She tuned to stare at him, her hands folded in front of her rib cage.

"You will look after him… for me… Much please, he needs _you_ as his friend." She realised that she was probably making about as much sense as he had been.

She drew in a breath to try and stop the hammering and squeezing of her heart in her chest.

"But…"

She cut Much off.

"I cannot stay in the forest Much… it would be too much, too many memories, of what I…" She swallowed, "what Robin and I lost…"

He stared at her, "But he needs you… you say you cannot live in the forest for the mean time but… can you _really_ live without him?"

"I did it for five years Much." Marian snapped before she realised she had.

The man's eyes widened as tears filled her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand, turning her back on his again.

Her hands rested on her hips and she swallowed.

"I don't want to lose him Much…" Her voice was lost and confused, the kind that Much had never heard from her.

"I don't know what to do."

Much swallowed, "I… my lady…"

He realised the words that needed to be spoken.

"I think you do."

The sun set behind the trees.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Loren hummed in a low and girlish voice as she all but skipped and twirled towards the guards stood outside the vault.

She pretended to drop one of the clips from her hair and made to bend to pick it up, sweeping her hair away from her face and showing the low cut dress she wore to the guards.

They exchanged a pair of lust filled glances to do with the young girl and quickly bent to assist her in her fluttering and well-acted attempts to retrieve her clip.

As they did so she straightened and slammed her foot against each guards head, sending them crashing and unconscious to the floor.

She giggled and then turned her head to sneer triumphantly at David, who stepped from the shadows and crouched to pick up the key form one of the guards belts.

She plaited her hair quickly away from her face.

He hung the key between their faces and swung it slowly, leaning down towards her.

"When we are rich, I will make an honest woman of you." He told her, but there was no love in his eyes, only lust and possessive need.

If she had looked hard enough at Guisborne, she would have seen the same lingering trait there.

She smiled, her love for him ever growing, no matter how he was to her.

He was her man.

"David do you mean it…" She whispered, all her acting traits gone, or her well-rehearsed strength.

She was vulnerable before him.

He hushed her sharply, "Later."

He turned to unlock the door and she stiffened and swallowed putting on her mask of strength once more.

The door opened.

She looked to him as he looked around to check they were not being watched.

"And Adam?" She asked.

He hushed her once more and it chilled her bones.

"There is no time." He hissed, "He made his choice in doubting the plan... I will deal with him later."

With that he slipped inside the vault and she followed, closing the door behind them.

Down the corridor, silhouetted black against the corridor, Adam stepped out from an alcove.

**MATILDA'S COTTAGE**

When Robin walked back into the room Much had gone, fretting over his conversation with Marian.

She was back in bed, curled on her side facing towards the door.

He shut the door behind him and slipped into bed beside her.

He was almost afraid to touch her whilst they were in it, afraid that the action would be to intimate for her…

She stirred as he reached to gently push some hair from her face.

"Robin?" She mumbled, eyes drawing back to stare at him in the flickering candle light.

"Shhh..." He apologised, "I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep."

"I forgot to tell you happy birthday this morning…" She was mumbling, "I am sorry…"

"Hush…" He told her, "Don't you worry about that."

She surprised him by snuggling closer, resting her head on his shoulder and pressing her cheek into it.

He could feel her lashes moisten against his chest and he hushed her gently, rubbing her back, for he could not see her face where it was hidden.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

He nodded, "I know you do… I love you too…"

He rested his head against the top of her hair.

She wrapped her arms tighter around him and pressed herself even closer.

"Don't ever let me go." She whispered.

His throat choked and he held her tighter.

His voice was hoarse.

"Never."


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Sheriff Vaisey stormed down the corridors with half a garrison of his guards, instructing them to run around the courtyard and stand in every alcove.

His silk dressing gown sweat around him and Guisborne stormed at his side.

David and Loren appeared outside the vault, both carrying bags of money.

They had been careful not to pick up any of the fake money that they had brought.

The chest was well designed, so even in the dark vault, its elaborate carvings, which were another part of the deception, were easy to see.

"Where is Adam?" Loren hissed.

"Shush." David hushed her firmly and the look in his eyes was piercing.

As he raised his hand to gesture it went sharply near the side of her face.

She flinched away and said nothing.

David peered around the dark corridors for a moment, only dimly lit by torches now that the sun had set and the sky had gone form pink, to crimson to black.

The sound of feet along the stones made them both spin.

But it was too late.

The guards surrounded them, clattering from nowhere, all their swords pointed at the two of them to form a circle with them in the middle.

Loren let out a shriek of surprise as David grabbed her and ripped out his sword, holding it across her neck.

The guards froze.

"Take another step and I kill her…"

Loren whimpered as he clutched her tighter.

For all she loved him, she was unsure how far she trusted him not to kill her if it meant saving himself.

"Oh la di da di da…" Vaisey drawled as the guards parted, allowing him and Guisborne to walk through.

The man in black leather reached into the mass of guards to wrench someone from the shadows of the main in chain mail.

Guy sneered and hurled Adam towards his brother.

David's eyes were almost black, "You…"

"I didn't want to steal anymore…" Adam was spluttering, "Let Loren go David…"

"You see that is the trouble with _families_…" Vaisey sneered, "The people you really trust are the ones who cannot help just _stabbing you in the back…_"

With that said Guisborne grabbed Adam around the neck and drew his sword, holding it at the man's throat just as David was doing with Loren.

"You are punching well above your weight trying to outsmart me." Vaisey sneered, "Did you think it was fool proof hmm? That your gift would not get me wondering just exactly _what_ it is that you wanted… hmm?"

Vaisey glared at David with a sick sense of superiority.

The man only glared back, not refraining from holding his sword at Loren's throat.

Vaisey grew bored very quickly, "Od do put it away… _give_ _it_ up, or Guisborne will decorate our floor with your brother's insides…"

"I think you over estimate just how much my brother means to me." David spat finally.

Adams eyes were wide and they locked on Loren's.

_He loves you._

_As much as he loves you apparently._

She felt cheap, as she did whenever she did when there were more people involved than just David and Adam.

To everyone, except Adam, she was a piece of meat.

Because she loved David, and had given herself to him before they were married, she saw no way out.

She fought for every bit of affection or dignity he gave her.

She played the part and personality of many different women…

But she loved David as all of them.

"Let us go, or I will kill her." David was saying.

Vaisey sneered, shaking his head, "You don't get it do you… I have everything that I want… she is _nothing_ to me…"

He sighed, "This charade is over… kill them!"

David let out a roar of anger and shoved his sword at a guard, before grabbing the man's limp body and pushing it words Guisborne.

David shoved Loren away and engaged in a fight with a guard as the others stumbled around one another.

"Kill him!" Vaisey screamed from somewhere in the commotion.

The lieutenant let go of Adam who immediately set off at a sprint.

"Get the money!" David shouted and gave chase, furious.

Loren grabbed two bags of the coins and hurled one at the running man before sprinting after him.

"Not the money!" Vaisey screamed.

"Guisborne! Get after them you blithering oaf..."

"They are _mine_." He sneered and raced off.

**NOTTINGHAM TOWN**

Adam's legs and arms pounded furiously as he hurled himself atop a horse stationed outside the tavern. He cut its reigns and set off at a gallop, desperate to put some distance between himself and his brother.

David would show him no mercy...

As Adam galloped away David ad Loren followed suit by mounting stolen hoses and riding away.

She was anxious as to what David would do to Adam, although she was not sure what she could do to stop him.

She had little control.

She played games with him, although she knew that there was only so far she could push him before he took what he wanted.

Yet she loved him.

As they left the town in pursuit of one another, Guisborne and two soldiers, atop black stallions, hammered out after them.

**SHERWOD FOREST**

As they galloped through the trees, Loren looked over her shoulder to see the three men in black gaining distance.

"Sheriff's men!" She screamed, not knowing whether David, who was in hot pursuit of Adam, could hear.

The eldest brother did hear, and he let out a cry of rage at hearing it said.

He drew his horse alongside Adam's as they rounded up a dirt path, and through the trees a cottage appeared.

The moon shone down on them.

With a furious shout David hurled himself from his saddle and wrapped his arms around his brother.

The force of his body threw them both the ground, giving loud shouts of pain as they rolled to a stop just before the house.

The horses kept galloping into the forest.

"Guisborne is coming!" Loren dismounted.

"All I ever wanted was to protect you!" David slammed his fist against his brother's face.

"David!" She shouted, lifting the bag of money and shooing the horse away.

With gritted teeth David wrenched Adam off of the floor.

"Into the house, quickly!" He shouted, drawing his sword.

He dragged Adam into the dark cottage and slammed the door shut, just as the sound of hoses entered the yard.

Loren crouched down; peering through a crack beneath the shut window, and David held his hand over Adam's mouth, his back slammed against the wall.

"Not a sound…" He hissed.

There was a creak on the stairs and all three of them froze.

"I know you are in there!" Guisborne's voice boomed, as outside he dismounted.

The sound of his sword ringing as he removed it from its sheath made Loren take a small intake of breath…

And then another, when the sound of multiple identical movements came close.

David spun just in time for there to be a flash of someone striking a flint and the fire setting alight.

As their eye adjusted, and in that same moment, David was slammed back against the wall by a man with a quiver of arrows on his back.

Loren was pulled to her feet by a Saracen woman, and Adam had a sword pressed to his throat by a man who looked possessively at the Saracen woman.

A large man, hulking with a staff was growling at them.

Another younger and leaner man, as well as one who looked worried and was mouthing a lot of words, stood behind the one pinning David to the wall.

"Now…" Robin sneered into the face of David as Matilda walked down the stairs as softly as she could.

At the top of the stairs, Marian appeared with her face ashen and concerned.

Robin glared at David.

"What business do you have barging in here in the middle of the night?" He sneered.

"And _why_ is _Guisborne_ looking for you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**MATILDA'S COTTAGE  
**Guisborne stepped forwards, eyes snapping around the exterior of the dark house for any sign of movement.

Through cracks in the wooden boards and shutters he could see flickers of yellow light, as though the torches were being lit.

He narrowed both eyes.

"Come out with your hands up and you will be brought to justice swiftly!" He bellowed, his voice breaking the darkness and splintering it.

"We need not prolong this any further!"

Inside the Cottage Robin wrenched David away from the wall and pinned him to the floor, bending over him, his sword at the man's throat.

"I won't ask again." He hissed.

David sneered at him, "We robbed the Sheriff of his petty cash, giving him fake money as a distracting little gift…"

"Clever." Djac muttered.

"But you got caught?" Robin demanded quietly.

David's eyes immediately snapped to Adam, who was being held on the floor by Little John.

The elder brother struggled instantly as his anger returned.

Robin pushed him harder against the floor.

"If you and your family need help them my men and I can add you to our list..." He hissed.

"And who are you to judge me?" David snapped.

"You are Robin Hood." Loren's soft voice carried and at hearing it David's eyes hardened on Robin.

The outlaw stared at him, "I am… and I help people like you, who feel they have to fight for themselves…"

"Oh how very noble." David sneered, "But you don't understand… I have been protecting and fighting for _my_ brother and _her_ far longer than you have been playing protector... I stole, lied and cheated just so we would have enough food to eat, and I would do it all again…"

His chest was hammering up and down and Loren shuddered against the cold.

Djac was staring at her.

Loren's heart felt uncomfortably set in her chest.

The way David had referred to her as simply _her…_

But then we called Adam his brother… what _was _she to him…

"I will count to ten!" Guisborne's voice thundered from outside.

"John." Robin looked up, "Go with Alan out of the back make sure it is clear, we have to get out of here…"

John narrowed his eyes.

"_Ten_!" Guisborne's voice rang through the air.

"John these aren't bad people." Robin wrenched David to his feet and Djac and Will helped Adam and Loren up.

Robin's eyes held the smallest amount of judgement as they looked at David, but not enough for him to hate the man.

"_Nine!"_

He had only been trying to protect his brother and the woman, Robin could see that.

They were united in their hatred and exploit of the Sheriff's greed.

"They have just made some bad decisions." Robin muttered and lowered his sword from David's neck.

"_Eight_!"

John moved with Alan to the back of the house, leaving Loren and Adam under the carefully watching eyes of Will and Djac.

But neither made a move to run to David's side… even Loren, who stood rubbing her neck with a trembling hand, all pretence of strength gone, as she relived the feeling of his blade at her throat.

She ached to believe that he would not have gone through with it…

Her eyes stung with tears.

"_Seven!"_

Alan appeared back in the door.

"All clear." He hissed.

Robin nodded, "Will, Djac, lead those two into the forest, I will bring _him_." He pointed his sword at David's back.

The man glared at him, "You do not trust me."

Robin shook his head, "No further than I trust any other man who lures Guisborne towards me, however innocent his actions… now _move_."

"_Six_!"

Robin poked with lightly with the sword and they started to lead them out into the forest, where Robin intended to knock him out and leave them near the road, before melting back into the forest.

"_Five!"_

As he past her Robin glanced at Marian.

"Stay here."

She didn't feel herself relent, but she nodded.

"_Four!"_

Just as the others left the house to sneak out into the forest, David stopped walking.

"_Three!"_

"ON second thoughts…"

The eldest brother drew his sword and spun to smash it against Robins.

The two locked in combat easily, spinning and charging backwards into the house.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Robin demanded.

"DO you think I am stupid?" David swiped his sword at him, "the reward on your head is more than enough to salve the sheriffs sores against we three…"

"_Two!"_

"Robin!" Much shouted.

His voice cut through the darkness and made Guisborne's eyes harden.

"Hood!" He sneered.

In that moment, in the inside of the house, David swung his sword an inch past Robin who spun and kicked the man in the back.

David fell head first through the door, breaking it in half.

His sword spun from his hand and Robin knelt on his back, lifting him up slightly to rest his sword under his throat.

Guisborne stepped forwards through the darkness.

"Well well Hood, fancy meeting you here, not that I can say I am not _thrilled_…"

"Likewise." Robin sneered, panting for breath.

Inside the house John slammed Loren and Adam down on the floor again and the gang all crept slowly through the dark house, leaning their backs against the walls and shutters either side of the doorway Robin was in.

David struggled but Robin held him fast.

"You let me and my men go…" Robin hissed at Guisborne, "And you can have him and his friends…"

"So you will try and rescue them for being misled?" Guy sneered, "you are so _predictable_ hood… no… they will be punished and your gang will be slaughtered… _kill him_!"

Guisborne waved his two guards forwards and Robin sneered, lifting his sword.

In that moment two arrows shot over Robin's head and slammed into the two guards arms, sending them scurrying and shouting to the floor.

* * *

**OOH SUSPENSE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**I plan to update again on wednesday, but that will not happen if no one reviews this chapter ;) I am mean like that :)**

**ALSO! For those of you who like Merlin, I have posted the first two chapters of my Merlin season 5 - so please read and review that :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**MATILDA'S COTTAGE**

"Hood!" Guisborne shouted, "What trick is this!"

Robin didn't know, but he wrenched himself off of the floor and charged at Guy, swinging his sword down on his opponent's.

Guisborne let out a shout of hatred and pushed Robin back a step.

But in that moment Much and the others burst from the house, encircling Guisborne.

Djac stood back and wrenched David from the floor, pinning him to the outside of the house.

Outnumbered, Guisborne sneered and sprinted to his horse, mounting it and riding away.

"Coward!" Robin bellowed.

As his heart slowed Robin turned to face David and the others.

John pushed them all to the floor.

"Make him kneel." Robin wiped his hand over his mouth and held his sword out towards David.

The man glared up at him.

"Whatever did I do to make you want to hand me to Guisborne?" Robin hissed.

"I look out for myself, your life was my ticket out of here…"

"_Your_ ticket?" Robin stressed, his eyes snapping over Loren's ashen face and Adam's bowed one.

"And who are these people to you?"

"He is my brother." David replied simply.

Robin narrowed his eyes, "And her?"

Loren stared at him.

David sneered, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Robin pressed his sword harder to the man's throat.

David flinched but said nothing.

"Do you love her?" Robin lifted David's head with his blade so he could see the man's eyes.

They were cold.

Tears slipped down Loren's face.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." David hissed.

"Maybe you need to explain what you feel to _her_." Robin arched one eyebrow, "Have you ever thought of that?"

"Have you ever thought that Love makes us weak, far weaker than preservation does…"

"No." Robin snapped, "Never."

He crouched before the man and Marian watched from her place with Matilda, her eyes shimmering.

Robin stared right at David and didn't blink.

"I have been across the world, and seen some things that no other man has seen… but I _know_ that nothing compares to the eyes of the woman you _love_." His throat didn't catch, even though it wanted to.

David said nothing.

Robin stared at him.

"The love that binds us, is _stronger_, than the _power_ we wield."

Robin stood from his crouch before the man and shook his head with a sigh and the gesture of his sword.

"There is nothing more we can do... John let them go."

The giant grumbled but let them up.

Loren stared at Robin before looking at David, who grabbed his sword off of the floor and stormed away.

Loren made to follow him but Adam caught her wrist.

"Let us leave, you and I… please… you do not need him, save yourself.. _leave_."

She hushed him and a few more tears leaked down her face.

She leant closer to softly kiss his cheek.

Her lips lingered by his ear.

"If I could," She whispered, "Then I would…"

He stared at her as she pulled away.

"I have to go with him… I _want_ to go with him." She breathed, "I love him."

"But he doesn't… surely he can't love…"

"He does." She said, as she had done earlier that night.

"He just doesn't show it the way he should."

Adam swallowed, "Then I cannot leave you with him."

She stared at him for a moment before hugging him tight, her eyes closing in love for her friend.

"Thank you." She breathed.

He nodded, and with one last glance at the gang, they turned to follow David into the trees.

Loren went because she loved David, and cared for Adam.

Adam went because he loved her like his sister, his only true friend…

David lead them because he loved them both… he just wasn't sure how to retain their love…

Robin walked softly over to Marian and wrapped her in his arms.

She rested her had on his chest gratefully, but was slightly confused when he kissed her hair.

"What is that for?" She asked.

He held her tighter.

"For being you."

She looked up at him.

He cupped her cheek and smiled, his thumb running its calloused pad over her soft jaw.

"Do you think that I don't know it was you who fired those shots… I am proud of you my love."

She smiled and stretched up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

He hugged her to him.

From behind the leaves in the trees, Loren watched for a moment.

_One day_.

She was sure.

_One day._

_**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**_

Guisborne entered the great hall to see Vaisey lounging on his chair, drinking from a goblet of wine.

"Well?" Vaisey demanded.

Guisborne sneered.

"Hood was there… we were outnumbered… we fought but had to retreat… I do not know what happened whether he let them go…"

"Oh la di da di da!" Vaisey sneered before it turned to a shout.

He hurled his goblet of wine at his lieutenant.

"Your insolence never ceases to amaze me Guisborne!" He screamed, "if you want to keep your head attached to your body I _suggest_ that you engage your _brain, _wherever on your person that may _be_!"

**MATILDA'S COTTAGE**

Marian was sat up on the bed she was sharing with Robin at Matilda's.

Her hands were in her lap, as she stared silently at her husband, as he walked into the room.

He smiled at her and set his belt and boots to one side, before he moved to sit down facing her on the edge of the bed.

He immediately took both her hands in his, bending forwards slightly to kiss her forehead tenderly.

She let out a fluttering sigh and closed her eyes briefly.

When they pulled apart he smiled softly at her, although his looked briefly sad.

"Tomorrow we will go back to camp to get some things, and then on the way back I will pick you up and take you to your aunts." He told her.

"No." She shook her head, looking down.

Robin thought he had misheard her.

He leant closer, voice quiet, "What?"

She swallowed, staring at their hands half on his leg and half on hers, where they were sat facing one another.

She sniffed, "I don't want to go to Thorne anymore…"

"That's alright then my love, do you want me to take you to Kirklees, or talk to Matilda…"

"I want to stay with you." She mumbled, still looking down.

_Because you need me._

_Because I need you._

"I realise now, that we will get through this battle, together… I can't do it without you, and it makes no difference whether we are in the forest or not."

She lifted her eyes to stare up at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

He took her in his arms, pulling her into his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his neck and shoulder.

He rocked them both gently, his arms around her and holding her tight.

"Shush my love, oh wren…" He soothed her.

"We will be alright wont we?" She asked quietly, her cheek on his shoulder, forehead nearly against his neck.

He hushed her gently once more and kissed her forehead.

"Always," He murmured into her hair.

"Whatever it takes, however hard it is, we will get through this… I promise…"

She nodded and snuggled closer to him.

"No one said it was going to be easy." He murmured.

She nodded, holding him tighter, "But no one said it was going to be this hard."

He nodded, stroking her hair, "What changed your mind?"

She swallowed and pulled back slightly to stare up at him, "Much."

He looked slightly surprised but he nodded, brushing his hand over her cheek.

"He loves us both."

Robin was surprised when she bent forwards, her lips touching his in a kiss.

He kissed her back gently and she slipped her arms around his neck further.

When he pulled apart to caress her face she smiled slightly.

It was the first genuine smile he had seen in days.

His heart erupted at the sight of it.

"Will you walk with me?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes, her hands playing with his hair absentmindedly.

_They would be alright_.

"Where?" She asked.

"It is not far." He took her hands in his and gently helped her off of the bed.

"Come on…" He stared at her, "Trust me."

She squeezed both his hands.

Her small smile was almost timid, but it was there.

"_Always_."


	10. Chapter 10

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

The sky was dark, pitch black, and stars shone around it, speckled light a common egg that had been left in the sun.

Marian held Robins hand as the trudged down the mossy bank deeper into the forest towards the river, which rippled in the moonlight.

She could see the gang stood on the bank and she swallowed.

A small fire was burning, and there seemed to be un-lit candles on the floor.

"What are we doing?" She whispered.

He squeezed her hand as they stopped beside the group.

Djac looked at her first, "In my country, every year at the start of the new year people light candles for those they have lost, and pray that they are safe in the next world… we thought that we needed to do this."

Marian stiffened and Robin glanced at her, for her hand had tightened around this.

Djac nodded, "_All_ of us."

She bent and handed an arrow without a head to each member to act as a splint, before each was given a candle.

Robin had to drop Marians hand when both were handed to each of them, and walked with the gang to stand staring out over the shimmering water.

The cool air made their heads feel clear, but made the tears in their eyes sting.

"This is for my brother Djac, my father, and for the people of my country." Djac said in a quiet but clear voice, bending to light her splint before touching it to the candle.

As the flame flickered she crouched and set it on a small wooden boat that Will had carved for each person and their candle.

She gently pushed it out into the water and stood beck up, eyes fixed on it.

Beside her, Will swallowed as he lit his candle.

"This is for my father, Dan Scarlet… my mother, and the good people of Locksley."

AS he crouched to push his candle out over the water, Alan lit his candle and spoke.

"This is for my brother Tom."

That was all he said as his candle drifted.

He had not known his parents.

Much stammered for a moment, "This is for my family, and those we lost fighting in the Holy Land."

On the other side of John, Robin stiffened.

The candles drifted in the water as John set his on course to join them.

John coughed slightly, "This is for my wife and my son…"

For although they were not dead, they felt lost to John.

Robin crouched to set his boat on the water as John's floated towards the others.

"This is for the people of England who died trying to make it a better place… for those who gave their lives in the war… those who fought for justice… for my father… my mother…" His voice cracked and he swallowed.

As he stood he looked to Marian, his eyes shimmering and as moist as the candle lit river before them.

Marian stiffened, her throat hoarse.

But her inside, although grief stricken, felt whole, as though she was about to release a large weight from herself.

She swallowed and stepped closer to the bank.

"This is for my mother… my father, my uncle…" She crouched and set her boat gently on the water.

Robin sunk to a crouch beside her and rubbed her back gently.

"And for our baby." She whispered almost silently.

He sniffed and guided her shaking hand gently to push the boat onto the water.

As they stood, he wrapped her in his arms from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as they stared out over the water, watching as the candles carried their prayers away.

* * *

**:( sniff...**

**SO YEH! Episode over – the first chapter is up of the next episode, so please read and review that as well **** xxx**


End file.
